Dolina Krzyku
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 叫谷 | romaji = | po polsku = | stolica = | forma rządu = | władca = | administracja = | lider = | wojsko = | waluta = | debiut w mandze = Rozdział 625 | debiut w anime = Bleach: Memories of Nobody }} to miejsce pomiędzy światem ludzi a Soul Society wynikające z Dangai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strona 13 Przegląd thumb|left|190px|Zmodyfikowana Dolina Krzyku, stworzona przez [[Riruka|Rirukę i Yukio]] Doliny Krzyku to obszary w przestrzeni, które składają się z dusz odrzuconych z cyklu reinkarnacyjnego. Mają różne wielkości. Przestrzeń, w której się znajdują, nazywa się Garganta. Chociaż Reiatsu w Gargancie jest niestabilne do tego stopnia, że nie można podróżować przez nią bez wytworzenia ścieżki z własnego Reiatsu, Doliny Krzyku istnieją tam jako wymiary Reishi z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Yoruichi Shihōin spekuluje, że jest to możliwe dzięki temu, że to Reishi swą strukturą różni się od normalnego Reishi. Doliny Krzyku mogą zostać wykorzystane przez osoby z odpowiednimi umiejętnościami, np. przez Fullbringerów. Na prośbę Kisuke Urahary, Riruka Dokugamine użyła swojej zdolności, zwanej Dollhouse, by umieścić Doliny Krzyku w pudełku. Z kolei Yukio Hans Vorarlberna użył swoich mocy manipulacji przestrzenią za pomocą energii elektrycznej, aby nadać temu kształt pomieszczenia i szyn. Dzięki temu owo pudełko w łatwy sposób może przemieszczać się pomiędzy lokacjami. Warunkiem jest wbicie w danym miejscu specjalnego słupka. Zmodyfikowane w ten sposób Doliny Krzyku zdołały dotrzeć nawet do Reiōkyū, co nie powinno być możliwe bez użycia Ōken. Korzystając z tego sposobu transportu, znajdujące się wewnątrz osoby nie zdradzają swojego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strony 14-15 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Podczas badań w Hueco Mundo, Kisuke Urahara poprosił Rirukę Dokugamine i Yukio Hans Voralbernę, by zmodyfikowali Dolinę Krzyku w celu dostania się do Pałacu Króla Dusz. Po ukończeniu zadania Yukio, Riruka, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck użyli pudełka w celu dostania się do Pałacu. Tam spotkali się z Ichigo Kurosakim i jego przyjaciółmi. Yoruichi wyjaśniła, że zamierzają użyć tego sposobu, by niepostrzeżenie dostać się do królewskiej komnaty i przeprowadzić kontratak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strony 6-15 Występy w innych mediach Bleach: Memories of Nobody right|thumb|190px|Dolna Krzyku w filmie Dolina Krzyku z filmu różni się od Doliny Krzyku opisanej przez Yoruichi. Zamieszkują ją Blanki. Są oni oddzieleni od wspomnień, dopóki nie spotykają Senny. W Dolinie Krzyku jest w porządku dziennym. Dark Ones twierdzą, że jest to ich ojczyzna, po tym, jak zostali wydaleni z Soul Society. Dolina Krzyku przypomina takie miejsca treningowe jak te pod Sklepem Urahary i pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Shinigami przybyli do doliny, aby pomóc Ichigo Kurosakiemu, kiedy on wyruszył do niej, aby uratować Sennę. Byli to: Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Suì-Fēng, Izuru Kira i Shūhei Hisagi. Teren jest bardzo podobny do podziemnej sali treningowej utworzonej przez Kisuke Uraharę, tylko jego wymiary był w skali. Obszar, na którym rozgrywają się główne wydarzenia fabuły to skalista powierzchnia z wieloma kanionami i górami. W filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody Dolina Krzyku jest miejscem łączącym Soul Society i świat ludzi. Dark Ones próbowali zniszczyć ten wymiar, w celu doprowadzenia do kolizji Soul Society ze światem ludzi. To wydarzenie doprowadziłoby do zniszczenia obu światów i spełnienia zemsty Dark Ones za wygnanie ponad tysiąc lat przed historią. Odniesienia Nawigacja fr:Vallée des Cris ru:Долина криков id:Lembah Jeritan Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Świat Bleacha Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia